Comes Naturally
by Candie K
Summary: How Leia talks Han into coming to the ceremony in the end of A New Hope.


Title: Comes Naturally 

Author: Candie (candie7@gurlmail.com)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, I am making no money out of this so don't sue me. 

Author's Note: Please e-mail me with any comments even if they're bad (but don't try to be mean). I will even e-mail you back.

It's the day after the battle of Yavin. Everyone is relaxed after the past events. Princess Leia Oranga is talking to Commander Willard about a ceremony for Luke Skywalker and Han Solo.

"Yes I agreed that it is in order. Everyone has worked very hard for this victory," said Senator Oranga. She was tried after her torture session with an interrogation droid and her homeworld Alderaan being vaporized right before her eyes. But she hadn't let anyone know the pain she was going though.

"There is one little problem your highness." Willard told her.

"And what may that be?" she asked. 

"Captain Solo" he answered.

Leia groaned to herself just at the name. Han was the most self-center person that Leia has ever met. But she had to admit that he did come handy when the whole rebellion need help the most. He had shot one the last tie-fighters so that Luke could blast the Death Star. She still remembers what he said 'You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home.' She had thought that after Han left the base she would never want to hear his voice again, but she was thankful even though it was Solo. She had no idea how she or anyone else was going to talk Han into being or even coming into the ceremony. 

Luke Skywalker woke up, expecting to find himself in his own bed, in his room, in his Uncle's farms and his Aunt calling his name to wake him up. He looked around, and then everything came back to him. He was on Yavin 4, with the Rebel Alliance. He almost dreaded to get up. Farmboy to Alliance Hero, that was a little too much for any living being. But he got up and changed into a flight suit that he was given. He might as well find something that he could be useful for. 

Luke walked down the hallways of Yavin's temples that served as a secret base for the Alliance.

"There you are Luke!" called a voice from the back. It the princess. She had put her long hair in a simple braid, different from the double buns that he first met her with. 

"Your Highness," he answered her. 

" Please call me Leia." 

"Leia." He said.

"I don't know if anyone has told you yet, but there is to be a ceremony. And we would like it if you and Han were in it. Would you Luke?" She asks him.

He first wasn't sure, but there was something in the Princess' dark eyes that told him that he should. "Yes" he answered. 

"Thank you, but I need to ask you of another thing." She said

"What may that be?" he asked. 

"Could you talk to Captain Solo. I am not his favorite person." She said.

Luke just smiled remembering what her first words to Han were 'Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route.' But that was the only the beginning. He nodded at her that was

a yes. 

Han Solo captain of the Millennium Falcon was doing fixing the hyperdrive with his first mate Chewbacca. He had no idea what he was going to do next. Stay or leave. Easy choice right? Wrong. Everyone thought of him as a hero. Chewie wanted to stay he knew that. Han had never liked the Empire, even though he had been an Imperial Officer for a little while. The Emperor had made aliens slaves like Chewie that how Han had met Chewbacca. Chewie had a life debut to Han. Since Han had saved him. At first it was a little strange from someone following you all the time, but after a while Han had gotten use to the furball. And now they are best friends. 

"Han." Called out Luke. 

"Hey kid." Han said. He knew Luke hated it when Han called him that. But that was the reason that he did it. 

"Han, has anyone told you about…" Luke's voice trailing off. 

"About what?" Han asked.

"The ceremony."

"The what?"

"Leia just told me about it. They want to have a ceremony. And they want us to be in it." Luke said, with a hopeful look in his blue eyes. 

"Why me? What did I do?" Han said. He didn't like this. A ceremony and he had to be a part of it. That all he needed. 

"You did a lot and you know it." Luke said powerfully.

"Listen kid this ceremony stuff isn't my kind of thing."

"Why not?" the kid getting testes thought Han.

"Just because." Han simply said and went back to his ship. Han wasn't going to give the kid the real reason why he didn't want to go or be a part of the ceremony. 

"I don't know what to do or what to say to him" Luke told Leia. 

"He more stubborn then I thought" Leia said with a frown. 

"Why don't you use your diplomatic skills to talk him into coming" Luke said. 

"I rather use my fist," she said. Luke smiled. 

"Come Leia, your our only hope." Luke said, just like the words she had said in the holo to General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Alright, I'll do what I can" she said, but wasn't sounding too hopeful. 

"Well look it's her Royal Worship." Han said just as Leia came in. He knew why she was here.

"It's nice to see you too," she said with one of the most fake smiles. 

"What can I do you for?" he asked.

"Luke has told me that you decided not to come to the ceremony." Leia she told Han.

"That's right." 

"May I ask why?" she questioned. 

"No you may not." He answered. 

"I think you should reconsider your decision." Leia told.

"Why is that?' he said. He was testing her.

"Because you put yourself in danger and were brave and unselfish. Then you still returned to fight," she said. Solo knew how hard that was for her to say. 

"It was nothing. I just shot a few stormtroopers, and blasted a few Tie Fighters," he simply said. He was being modest. Leia couldn't believe it.

"Okay now you are being selfish. You know what? This ceremony isn't just for you, or Luke or Chewie. It's for all the men who fought." She said. She forgot how she promised herself

that she wouldn't lose control, but she didn't care anymore.

"That's the reason, I refuse to go. I don't deserve a medal. They do all the people that gave their lives. That's more then I have ever done." He spoke calmly.

What Han was saying was shocking to Leia. He she thought he was a heartless man, but what. 

"When we honor you we honor everyone. This reminds all the Rebels what we are fighting for." Leia said with much less angry. 

Han just nodded. 

"Will you please come?" she asked for the last time. 

"Alright I'll will." Han said.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." She said with a lot of power.

"Do you take pills to get that bossy?" he questioned with a lopsided grin.

"No, it comes naturally." Leia said and she happy. Since she got the last word.


End file.
